


biglaan

by seojiya



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Brothers, Friendship, Multi, Unhappy Ending, Wedding, iyakan fest, kasalan, siblinghood
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 12:56:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19318645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seojiya/pseuds/seojiya
Summary: biglaan ang lahat. biglaan ang kasal. biglaan ang pag-dating. biglaan ang pagkahulog. biglaang ang lahat maliban sa pag-alis. dahil wala naman dumadaan na nagtatagal. sa bawat pag-daan, dapat maging handa sa pag-lisan.





	biglaan

_

 

_parang kinukurot ang puso ni baekhyun habang naglalakad siya palapit sa altar. nasa dulo si chanyeol, nag-aabang. nakatingin ito sa kanya at halos mahulog na naman ang puso ni baekhyun. hindi niya mapigilan na ngumiti rin pabalik._

_naluluha na siya pero syempre, hindi naman siya pwedeng umiyak agad. nagsisimula pa lang naman ang kasal. masisira rin ang make-up niya at mas mabuti na kung pipigilan niya muna._

_pipigilan._

_sana noon pa lang, napigil na niya._

___

"oh, eh ano ba kasi 'yung sasabihin mo, chaeyeon?" inip na sabi ni ng panganay na si baekbeom.

"dali na nak, at magsasaing pa ako." sabi naman ng mama nila.

napailing na lang ang bunsong si baekhyun na may kasama pang malokong pag-irap. lagi na lang kasi siya ang kausap ng ate niya dahil lagi namang busy ang mama nila (at hindi ito masyadong marunong sa gadgets), at lagi ring walang oras si baekhyun.

nakaharap silang tatlo ngayon sa ipad ni baekhyun, hinihintay kung anong sasabihin ni chaeyeon. kagabi pa kasi ito nangungulit na magvi-video call raw pero kailangan ay magkakasama ang tatlo. buti na lang sabado ngayon. napauwi tuloy si baekhyun si baekhyun sa bahay nila galing sa dorm niya.

"ano ba kasing sasabihin mo, ate? dali na at mukhang inip na inip na 'tong mga kasama ko sa baha-aray!" nabatukan tuloy siya ng nanay niya.

tumawa naman si chaeyeon, pero halata ang kaba sa mga mata nito. ilang minuto pa ang hinintay bago sinabi ng pangalawang anak ang kung ano man ang sasabihin niya.

_"i'm getting married."_

walang umimik ni isa sa tatlo. hindi alam ang sasabihin. hindi sigurado kung seryoso ba si chaeyeon o nagbibiro na naman.

"ma? kuya? baek?" tawag ni chaeyeon. "nawala ba 'yung connection? bakit di kayo gumagala-"

"sa tingin mo makakagalaw pa kami pagkatapos ng sinabi mo?! teka, seryoso ba 'yun?" si baekbeom ang unang nagsalita dahil wala pang lakas ang mama nila pati na rin ang bunso. tumango naman si chaeyeon, halata ang guilt sa mukha. sino ba naman hindi magi-guilty eh tinago niya lahat sa pamilya niya.

"sino?!" si baekhyun naman ngayon. paiyak na ito. "bakit hindi ko alam? bakit hindi mo man lang sinabi?! akala ko ba ako best friend mo, ha!"

sa tatlong magkakapatid, si baekhyun at chaeyeon ang mas close. noong nasa pilipinas pa si chaeyeon, laging sila ni baekhyun ang magkasama. at noong bata pa si baekhyun ay siya rin ang nag-aalaga dito. bukod sa pagiging magkapatid ay best friends din ang turingan nila sa isa't isa. kayang-kayang sabihin ang kahit anong bagay. walang sikreto o kung ano.

"sorry, bunso.." sabi ni chaeyeon, malungkot ang mukha. "medyo.. delikado kasi nung una eh."

"delikado?!" ang mama naman nila ngayon ang nagsalita. "chaeyeon, sinasabi ko sayo, umuwi ka dito at mag-uusap tayo."

"opo, ma.. actually uuwi kami ni chanyeol sa sunod na linggo. d'yan muna sana kami sa bahay mag-sstay for a while.. para na din mas makilala niyo siya. tapos mapag-usapan natin lahat ng dapat pag-usapan."

medyo napakunot naman ang noo ni baekhyun. pamilyar kasi ang pangalan na binanggit ng ate niya.

habang sinesermonan ng mama nila si chaeyeon tungkol sa pagiging sinungaling at pagiging padalosdalos, malalim na nag-iisip si baekhyun. iniisip niya kung saan niya na encounter ang pangalang 'yon.

_chanyeol._

at nanlaki ang mga mata niya nang marealize niya kung sino ang taong 'yon.

"akala mo laro-laro lang ang pag-aasawa? nako, chaeyeon, sinasabi ko sayo. wala nang balika-"

"si chanyeol as in si chanyeol na vocalist ng  _dirty diners?!_ " banda ang dirty diners, at kahit hindi fan si baekhyun ng bandang ito ay medyo pamilyar siya dahil paborito ito ng best friend niyang si kyungsoo.

napatango ulit si chaeyeon at mas lalong nalaki ang mga mata ni baekhyun. malaking banda ang dirty diners. based sila sa US at sobra, sobrang sikat nila. malapit na nga nilang matalo ang one direction sa sobrang kasikatan. at 'yung vocalist ng banda na 'yon ang papakasalan ng ate niya?

"ate, biro ba 'yan?"

 

pero walang biro sa kahit anong sinabi ni chaeyeon, at napatunayan niya ito ng dumating siya sa naga city kasama si chanyeol. si chanyeol na vocalist ng dirty diners.

nakaupo sa mahabang sofa si baekbeom, baekhyun, at ang mama nila. sa katapat na mas maliit na sofa naman nakaupo si chaeyeon at si chanyeol. magkahawak pa ang kamay.

"paki-explain nga kung paano nangyari 'to." malamig na sabi ni baekbeom, matalim ang tingin kay chanyeol.

napayuko ng kaunti si chanyeol, naiilang siguro, pero inangat niya rin naman ang tingin kaagad. nginitian niya si baekbeom. "chaeyeon and i met at a party. my band played a set, and she was there on the crowd. and i know, it's sounds cliche but our eyes met when we were performing so i knew i had to find her right after the performance, talk to her or something. and that was it. that's how we met."

"gagang 'to, pumaparty ka sa US tapos ako dito nagpapakahirap mag-aral." bulong ni baekhyun na may matching irap pa, pero rinig naman ito ng mga tao sa paligid niya. napalo tuloy siya ng mama nila sa hita, at nabato siya ng unan ng ate niya.

"mag-aral ka ng mabuti para makaparty ka rin sa US." sabi ni chaeyeon.

napangiti naman si chanyeol habang nakatingin kay baekhyun. 'yun ata ang unang beses na tinignan siya nito.. o baka hindi 'yun ang unang beses dahil mag da-dalawang oras na rin mula nang dumating si chanyeol at si chaeyeon, pero sigurado si baekhyun na 'yun ang unang beses na nagkatinginan sila. mata sa mata.

napasimangot naman si baekhyun at nag-simula nang mag-usap ang matatanda. nasa college naman na si baekhyun, pero hindi niya alam kung dapat ba siyang makisawsaw sa mga ganitong usapan. ano bang alam niya sa pag-papakasal? wala naman.

"pero bakit ang bilis?" tanong ng mama nila kay chaeyeon.

"actually, ma.. matagal na kasi talaga kaming mag boyfriend-girlfriend ni chanyeol." pag-amin ni chaeyeon. "magtu-two years na actually. and last year pa kami nagp-plano magpakasal pero.. 'yun nga.. nagsisimula pa lang rin kasi halos yung banda nila kaya nag worry kami na baka maapektuhan 'yung career niya kapag kumalat 'yung balitang magpapakasal na siya."

"actually po, ma'am.. we really wanted to tell you po. ilang beses na po kami nag try ni chaeyeon pero lagi lang po kaming pinipigilan ng manager ko. and sorry po that i've put chaeyeon in a situation like this." pag-eexplain ni chanyeol sa mama nila baekhyun. "i've always wanted to come here and meet you personally, since i've heard a lot about you po and you seem really nice, and of course i wanted to meet my girlfriend's family."

kunot na naman ang noo ni baekhyun. hindi niya alam kung pano niya ida-digest lahat ng information na nakuha niya simula last week hanggang sa araw na 'to.

"but given the circumstances, medyo nahirapan po kami ni chaeyeon humanap ng timing." dagdag ni chanyeol.

"pero.. bakit ngayon lang kayo nagsabi tungkol sa kasal? seryoso ba na magpapakasal na kayo in less than two months?" sabi ni baekbeom na hindi rin makapaniwala kagaya ng bunsong kapatid.

"we've planned this a long time ago, kuya." sabi ni chaeyeon. "hindi lang talaga namin masabi. and i'm sorry if you guys feel rushed pero.. mahal ko kasi talaga si chanyeol."

baekhyun makes a gagging sound kaya napatingin na naman sa kanya ang mga tao. mukhang badtrip na sa kanya ang kuya at ang mama niya, at nagsisimula na ring mabadtrip ang ate niya. mukhang si chanyeol lang ang nag-eenjoy sa mga remarks and side comments niya dahil nakangiti ito. mukhang amused.

"hay nako, chaeyeon, gusto mo ata akong pasunurin sa tatay mo sa langit eh."

"mama naman!" napalo tuloy ni baekhyun ang mama nila. "wag ka ngang magbiro ng ganyan, baka mamaya sunduin ka talaga ni papa."

napangiti naman si baekbeom at chaeyeon dahil sa kapatid. college na ito, pero kung umasta ay parang bata pa rin.

nag-usap pa ng matagal ang matatanda, at ang bored na si baekhyun ay nag phone na lang. kausap niya si kyungsoo at dinedescribe niya dito ang itsura ni chanyeol sa personal.

 

maayos na natapos ang usapan. sa huli ay wala rin namang nagawa si baekbeom at ang mama nila. kung talagang mahal ni chaeyeon si chanyeol ay wala na silang ibang dapat sabihin. pero para masigurado na maayos na lalaki ang papakasalan ng nag-iisang babae, minabuti ng mama ni baekhyun na sa bahay na patuluyin si chanyeol at si chaeyeon.  _isang buwan._

isang buwan para kilalanin si chanyeol. isang buwan para tignan kung talagang karapat dapat ba siya para sa unica hija nila. isang buwan.

pumayag naman si chaeyeon at chanyeol. mas okay nga 'yun dahil at least, hindi na nila kailangang mag-renta ng lugar na pwedeng pag-stayan sa loob ng isang buwan. 'yun na rin lang naman kasi ang pinaka bakasyon nila. pagkatapos ng isang buwan, ilang araw na lang ay ikakasal na sila. sa pilipinas gaganapin pero maliit lang at simple.

"basta, wag kayong magtabi sa pagtulog." sabi ng mama ni chanyeol. "at wag niyo rin susubukang tumakas."

 

"ay, wait lang, nagpapalit pa akong bed sheet." sabi ni baekhyun habang iniipit ang bagong bed sheet sa kabilang dulo ng foam ng kama niya. pumasok na kasi si chanyeol dala ang dalawang malaking maleta at isang malaking backpack.

"it's okay." ngiti ni chanyeol pero hindi ito nakita ni baekhyun dahil busy siya sa pagpapalit ng bed sheet. "need any help?"

umayos na si baekhyun ng tayo at kinuha naman 'yung mga punda ng unan. ngumiti siya kay chanyeol. "di na. punda lang 'to, si baekhyun ako."

napatawa naman si chanyeol dahil sa sinabi ng binata. nilapag niya ang backpack sa sahig at sumandal sa pader habang pinapanood ang kapatid ni chaeyeon mag palit ng punda.

"chaeyeon was right. makulit ka nga." natatawang sabi ni chanyeol. napanguso naman si baekhyun habang pinapalo palo 'yung unan. nilagay niya na ito sa ibabaw ng unan.

"baka mamaya kung ano-ano na sinabi sayo ni ate tungkol sakin ah." sabi ni baekhyun habang kinakamot ang pisngi niya.

gusto niyang mahiya kay chanyeol dahil sikat itong tao. vocalist ng malaking banda na sikat worldwide. pero hindi niya magawang mahiya sa 'di malamang dahilan. para bang napaka komportable niya rito.

"marami nang nakwento si chaeyeon, but don't worry, wala siyang sinabing masama."

"sigurado ba yan?" pagtataas ni baekhyun ng kilay. natawa naman si chanyeol bago tumango.

"yup. nothing to worry about."

"mabuti." tango ni baekhyun bago huminga ng malalim. "so.. for the mean time, eto muna kwarto mo,  _kuya._ "

napailing naman si chanyeol habang nakangiti. "too formal. wag na kuya. chanyeol's fine."

"pero mas matanda ka."

"i'm only 23." sabi ni chanyeol. "and you're nineteen."

amazed naman si baekhyun na alam nito ang edad niya. mukha ngang maraming nake-kwento ang ate niya sa nobyo.

"whatever." sabi ni baekhyun habang naglalakad na papunta sa pinto, malapit sa kung nasaan si chanyeol. "if may kukunin ka sa kwarto, gustong hiramin or kung ano, pakibalik pagkatapos."

tumango naman si chanyeol bago pinanood ang bunso na lumabas ng kwarto. iginala niya ang paningin sa loob ng kwarto ni baekhyun. kwento ni chaeyeon, kay baekhyun daw ang pinakamalaking kwarto. bukod sa bunso, ito rin daw kasi ang favorite ng papa nila. nagmana kasi ito sa pagiging artistic niya. puno ng cute na watercolor paintings ang isang side ng pader malapit sa desk ni baekhyun. katabi nito ay mga paintbrush at napakaraming art materials. may easel pa nga sa gilid at blank na canvass. sa isang corner ng kwarto ay may piano. nakwento rin ni chaeyeon na mahilig tumugtog at kumanta si baekhyun. ah. hindi lang pala mahilig.  _magaling._ chanyeol can't wait to see for himself.

huminga siya ng malalim bago sinimulang ayusin ang mga gamit niya.

 

"if i'm gonna stay at baekhyun's room po pala, saan si baekhyun matutulog?" tanong ni chanyeol habang nagdidinner sila. magkatapat ang dalawa sa lamesa. napataas ang kilay ni baekhyun.

"nagdo-dorm naman yan si bunso. bihira 'yan umuwi dito." sabi ni baekbeom.

"wala munang uuwi sa dorm." sabi ni chaeyeon. napatingin naman sa kanya ang lahat, kahit si chanyeol. "kaya nga pumayag kami mag-stay para mas makilala niyo si yeol."

"mukha naman siyang mabait, ate. pasado sakin." sabi ni baekhyun na agad namang siniko ni baekbeom.

"gago, kilalanin mo muna ng mabuti bago ka mag-salita." bulong pa nito kaya napailing na lang si baekhyun. mukhang narinig ni chanyeol dahil natatawa na naman ito nang magtama ang mga mata nila.

"pero tama naman ang ate mo, baek. wag ka na muna umuwi sa dorm. dito ka muna. tutal, bihira lang din naman dito ang ate mo. sulitin mo na 'yung magkasama kayo at pag nagpakasal 'yan, baka mas dumalang ang pagkikita niyo." sabi ng mama nila. may point kaya tumango na lang si baekhyun. "doon ka na muna matulog sa kwarto ng kuya mo."

"luh?" sabay na sabi ni baekhyun at baekbeom. napasimangot na naman si baekhyun.

"ayoko don, sikip sikip tas init init don." pagrereklamo nito. pinitik naman siya ni baekbeom.

"akala mo gusto kitang kasama sa kwarto?"

magbabangayan pa sana ang dalawa kaya inawat na sila ni chaeyeon. "bakit di ka nalang sa kwarto mo matulog? samahan mo dun si chanyeol."

napataas na naman ang kilay ni baekhyun. it doesn't seem like a bad idea, pero medyo awkward pa rin. kahit naman medyo komportable na siya dito ay awkward pa rin kung magshe-share sila ng kwarto. si chanyeol, maraming alam tungkol sa kanya. siya, walang alam kay chanyeol maliban sa pangalan niya at sa pangalan ng banda niya.

pero wala naman kasi siyang ibang matutulugan. 'yung dating kwarto ng ate niya, naging tambakan na ng mga gamit. hindi niya kayang matulog sa kwarto ni baekbeom. hindi niya rin gustong matulog sa sala kasi.. pano kung may multo? hindi rin pwede sa kwarto ng mama nila dahil doon matutulog si chaeyeon.

napabuntong hininga na lang si baekhyun. wala na talaga siyang choice. "ge lang."

 

"you don't seem happy na we'll be roommates for a month." natatawang sabi ni chanyeol na kakalabas lang sa cr. nagshower kasi ito. hindi sanay sa init sa pinas kahit may aircon naman.

inaayos ni baekhyun yung sapin ng kutson niya sa tabi ng kama. "'di naman.. iniisip ko lang kung ayos lang ba sayo na ako kasama mo. or may kasama ka sa kwarto, ganun."

"ano naman?" sabi ni chanyeol na naupo sa kama. "it's not a big deal. to be frank.. mas madali ako makatulog pag may kasama sa kwarto."

napatango naman si baekhyun habang inaayos ang higaan niya. ng maayos na ay nahiga na siya at binalot ang sarili niya sa kumot.

"i see. actually, ako rin. kaya ayos tulog ko sa dorm." sabi naman ni baekhyun.

tinutuyo ni chanyeol ang buhok niya gamit ang tuwalya. bukas pa ang mga ilaw. "tulog ka na. may pasok ka pa bukas, diba?"

"yup." sabi ni baekhyun nakatutok sa phone niya. "kaso maliwanag pa. maya na lang pag naka off na ilaw."

"di ka nakakatulog ng may ilaw?" tanong ni chanyeol. tumango na naman si baekhyun. napanguso ng bahagya si chanyeol. he can't sleep with the lights off pero siguro, oras na para iovercome niya ang takot sa dilim. may kasama naman siya sa kwarto kaya walang problema.  _sana._

pagkatapos mag-tuyo ng buhok ay nahiga na rin si chanyeol sa malambot na kama ni baekhyun. patay na rin ang mga ilaw at ang nag-iisang pinanggagalingan ng liwanag ay ang phone na lang ni baekhyun.

malamig ang tshirt sa balat ni chanyeol at mukhang makakatulog naman siya ng maayos. malamig naman sa kwarto. at nakakatuwa kasi ang bango nung shower gel ni baekhyun. ginamit niya kasi since wala naman silang dala. amoy tuloy siyang strawberry ngayon.

hindi pa makatulog si chanyeol kahit 11 na ng gabi. usually naman, tulog na siya 10. nagulat naman siya ng biglang lumitaw si baekhyun mula sa lapag. umupo pala ito at naiilawan ng screen ng phone niya ang mukha. nakatingin ito kay chanyeol.

"di ka makatulog no?" tanong nito.

"hindi. hehe."

"di ka ba nakakatulog ng patay yung ilaw? gusto mo bukas na lang natin?" seryosong tanong ni baekhyun. kung paano niya nalaman o nasabi ay hindi sigurado ni chanyeol. baka napansin niya lang ang pag-ikot ikot nito sa kama. tapos nagtanong pa siya kanina tungkol sa ilaw.

"okay lang naman. kaya ko naman ata."

"ata." napailing si baekhyun. "sige na, buksan na natin ilaw." sabi ulit ni baekhyun pero umiling si chanyeol.

si baekhyun ang may-ari ng kwarto, at kung saan siya mas komportable, yun dapat ang masunod. pero iba naman ang nasa utak ni baekhyun. siya nga ang may ari ng kwarto pero bisita nila si chanyeol. mas mabuti nang malaman kung saan ito mas komportable at yun na lang ang sundin.

"okay lang talaga, promise." sabi ni chanyeol. "baka naman ikaw ang hindi makatulog eh you still have classes tomorrow."

sabagay. pero kahit na. ayaw naman ni baekhyun unahin ang sarili tapos hayaan si chanyeol na hindi makatulog dahil lang patay ang ilaw. pero bago pa man siya makapagsalita ay nagsalita na naman si chanyeol.

"seryoso. if you want, we can sleep with the lights off tonight. and then, tomorrow buksan naman natin. and then the day after that, off ulit. alternate para fair."

napatango si baekhyun. it's kind of a dumb suggestion pero he liked the suggestion. wala. for fun lang.

"okay." sabi niya bago nahiga ulit. nilock niya na rin ang phone kaya wala ng liwanag sa kwarto. "pero pag hindi ka pa rin makatulog, just turn the lights on. i'll be fine. takpan ko nalang mata ko."

 

nang magising si baekhyun nung madaling araw ay bukas na ang ilaw. umupo siya sa kutson at napangiti bago napatingin sa natutulog na si chanyeol. "di nakatiis."

napailing na lang siya bago nag-inat at pumikit ng ilang minuto. nung medyo nafeel na niyang ready na siyang kumilos ay tumayo na siya at niligpit ang higaan niya. tulog na tulog si chanyeol sa kama niya, waist down lang ang nakakumot sa kanya pero mukhang hindi naman siya nilalamig. parang panaginip pa rin na nakahiga ngayon ang isang chanyeol park sa kama niya.

pero mabilis lang din naman nawala yung feeling na parang nasa alapaap dahil may celebrity sa kama niya.  _normal_ lang kasi talaga ang pakiramdam kahit si chanyeol siya ng dirty diners. para bang hindi niya gaanong makita si chanyeol bilang isang celebrity. mukha lang siyang normal na tao kay baekhyun, at sa totoo lang? mas okay yun.

 

"totoo ba?" nakangusong sabi ni kyungsoo nang ikwento ni baekhyun sa kanya ang mga kaganapan. "shet, ang swerte mo naman. nakahiga na si chanyeol sa kama mo. kung ako sayo, hindi ko na lalabhan bed sheet."

"dugyot mo." natawa naman si baekhyun.

"eto naman, nagbibiro lang.. pero seryoso, sobrang amazing talaga." sabi ni kyungsoo habang nginunguya ang sandwich niya. "swerte ng ate mo."

"at ang malas ni chanyeol." pagbibiro ni baekhyun. "pero oy basta ah, walang makakalabas. pag may nakaalam na iba, wala na, hindi kita tutulungan maka hi dun sa band mate ni chanyeol."

kailangan talaga ni kyungsoo minsan ng suhol. tahimik lang ito pero madalas ay nadudulas ito. nakapagsasabi ng mga bagay na hindi dapat sabihin. kaya suhol. suhol ang katapat. at ang suhol ngayon ay 'yung bassist ng dirty diners na si jongin. 

after lunch ay wala ng klase si baekhyun kaya napag-pasyahan nitong dumaan sa dorm para kunin ang iba niyang gamit. nag-abiso rin siya sa landlady nila na hindi muna siya uuwi sa dorm dahil nasa bahay nila ang ate niya. habang nilalagay ang mga damit at ilang gamit sa tote bag, nakita ni baekhyun yung usb led light niya na freebie noong umorder siya online. biglang pumasok sa isip niya si chanyeol.

nakangiti naman siya at umiiling habang nilalagay sa bag ang led light.

 

"oh, para hindi na natin kailangang magbukas ng ilaw pag gabi. para makatulog ako tapos makatulog ka rin ng maayos." sabi ni baekhyun habang inaabot kay chanyeol ang led light na nakuha niya mula sa dorm.

naabutan niya ito sa kwarto niya, nakahiga sa kama at nagbabasa ng libro (na mula sa shelf niya). nang tinanong niya kung bakit nandun lang si chanyeol? malamig daw kasi sa kwarto niya at nakakatamad lumabas. wala naman din si chaeyeon dahil pinuntahan niya ang mga kaklase niya noon high school. ang mama naman ni baekhyun ay nasa trabaho, at ganoon din si baekbeom na mamayang gabi pa uuwi.

nilapag ni baekhyun ang bag sa tabi ng kama bago naglakad papunta sa cabinet niya. nakasunod naman ang tingin ni chanyeol sa kanya. kumuha si baekhyun ng tshirt bago hinubad ang polo. tinanggal din nito ang white shirt na suot at pinunasan ang onting pawis bago sinuot ang bagong shirt. nakatingin pa rin si chanyeol sa kanya. tinanggal nito ang pants at naka boxer shorts na lang ito ngayon. umikot si baekhyun bago shinoot ang maruming uniform sa hamper niya. natawa si chanyeol.

"ano?" tanong ni baekhyun bago siya tinignan ng masama.

"nothing. naaalala ko lang sarili ko sayo." nakangiti si chanyeol bago binalik ang tingin sa librong binabasa. baekhyun just scrunched his nose bago naglakad papunta sa pinto.

"luluto ako ng pancit canton. labas ka nalang kung gusto mo."

 

"wow, this is good." sabi ni chanyeol nang matikman ang ulam. dinner time at kakauwi lang ni chanyeol at chaeyeon dahil namasyal ang dalawa. isang linggo na silang dalawa sa pilipinas at ngayon pa lang nakalabas si chanyeol para mamasyal. he had to wear a mask and a cap, though. samantala, bored naman si baekhyun sa bahay kaya napagpasyahan niya na siya nalang ang magluluto ng hapunan nila.

"si baekhyun nag luto nyan." nakangiting sabi ng mama nila. proud na proud sa bunso niya. dati kasi ay hindi naman talaga siya marunong magluto, but eversince his sister left, nagaral na siya magluto. kaya nung nag dorm na siya ay wala nang problema.

"really?" nakangiting tanong ni chanyeol bago tinignan si baekhyun na nasa harapan niya. "i'm not saying that tita's cooking is bad because it's good, but baekhyun, you should cook more. promise, the best talaga."

natatawa naman si baekhyun habang nginunguya ang karne ng pork adobo niya. itinatawa niya nalang kasi biglang bumilis ang pagtibok ng puso niya nang makita ang ngiti ni chanyeol.  _bawal yun._

"may lason yan." biro niya kaya nagtawanan sila. patuloy ang kwentuhan sa hapag kainan, pero tahimik lang si baekhyun. ayaw niyang magsalita. ayaw niya munang makigulo.  _wag muna ngayon._

 

nakatayo lang si baekhyun sa may sink, sa harap ng salamin. kanina pa siya tapos maghilamos pero hindi niya alam kung kaya na niyang lumabas at makita si chanyeol.  _hindi. hindi talaga pwede to._ binasa niya ulit ang mukha niya, umaasa na mahimasmasan siya at magising sa katotohanan na hindi na pwede si chanyeol.  _he's off limits dahil ikakasal na siya sa ate ni baekhyun._

"baekhyun?" halos mapatalon naman si baekhyun nang marinig niya ang boses ni chanyeol mula sa labas. isang linggo pa lang pero sobrang pamilyar na nito sa kanya. "may ginagawa ka pa ba? hindi ka pa tapos?"

"gagamit ka ba ng cr? wait lang, sorry. palabas na ko." sabi ni baekhyun bago pinunasan ang mukha niya gamit ang tuwalya. huminga siya ng malalim bago binuksan ang pintuan pero halos mahulog naman ang puso niya at nanlambot ang mga tuhod niya nang makita si chanyeol na nag-aabang doon. nakatingin ito sa kanya, at kahit gustuhin niya man na mag-iwas ng tingin ay hindi niya magawa. masyadong nakaka akit ang tingin. masyadong nakaka akit ang labi.  _hindi pwede._ "sige na, gamit ka na. tapos na ko."

nilampasan niya si chanyeol at sinabit ang tuwalya sa upuan bago umupo sa higaan niya. chanyeol turned around to face him. "di naman ako gagamit. was just checking on you, mag-iisang oras ka na kasi dyan."

"gago." sabi ni baekhyun bago humiga at nagkumot. napangiti naman si chanyeol bago naglakad papunta sa switch para patayin ang ilaw. pagkatapos noon ay bumalik na siya sa kama at inayos yung led light na dinala ni baekhyun para sa kanya. nakita niya naman nagph-phone ba ang binata.

"why are you always on your phone?" it's a genuine question. napatingin si baekhyun kay chanyeol na nakasilip mula sa kama.

"kasi kausap ko friends ko."

"bakit hindi ako ang kausapin mo?"

natigilan si baekhyun. nag-uusap naman sila ni chanyeol. madalas magbiruan. maglokohan. asaran. so bakit may ganitong tanong? "baliw. nag-uusap naman tayo ah."

"yes, we do. pero yung talk na talagang.. you know.  _us_ talking about something. music. movies. ganon?" 

is that really necessary? kailangan ba talagang gawin 'yun ng malapit nang maging in-laws? oo naman siguro pero.. hindi ba enough ang small talk and bickering?

"it makes me think na you don't like me." halos mahulog na naman ang puso ni baekhyun. gusto niyang sabihin na  _of course, i like you_ pero alam naman niya kung anong ibig-sabihin ni chanyeol sa statement niya.

"gago ka talaga. if i don't like you, i wouldn't let you stay here." sabi ni baekhyun bago nilock ang phone. "tulog ka na. we can talk all you want sa mga susunod na araw. inaantok na ako."

"sabi mo yan ah."

 

"aga mo nakauwi ah." bati ni chanyeol sa bagong dating na si baekhyun.

"naks, naglilinis." sabi naman ni baekhyun dahil naabutan niya si chanyeol na nagwawalis sa sala. as usual, sila na naman lang dalawa ang nasa bahay dahil may inaasikaso si chaeyeon. sobrang busy nito para sa wedding preparations nila.

"nakakahiya naman kung buong araw lang akong hihiga." sabi ni chanyeol kaya natawa si baekhyun.

"ewan ko sayo, bihis lang ako." sabi nito bago naglakad papunta sa kwarto pero bago pa man siya makapasok ay nagsalita si chanyeol.

"can we talk a walk or something? mamayang hapon pag hindi na masyadong mainit?"

 

around five ng hapon nang yayain na ni baekhyun na lumabas si chanyeol. sabi nito, okay lang naman daw kahit sa subdivision lang sila maglakad. gusto niya lang daw talaga magpahangin sa labas.

"you know, i've always wanted to live in a subdivision." sabi ni chanyeol habang naglalakad sila. napangiti naman si baekhyun. "kasi nung bata ako, yung bahay namin katabi lang talaga ng kalsada. tapos sobrang frustrating because my mom won't let me play outside kasi baka raw masagasaan ako or something. at least kapag nasa subdivision ka, okay lang mag-laro sa labas kasi wala naman masyadong sasakyan."

they talk more, at mas lalo namang nagiging komportable si baekhyun. eto na 'yung usap na gusto ni chanyeol. they're actually talking about something. random, pero something na worth it pag-usapan.

"bakit pala wala ka pang girlfriend?" tanong ni chanyeol nung naglalakad na sila papunta sa playground.

medyo nagulat naman si baekhyun sa tanong. if chanyeol's asking him that, siguro ay hindi ito nabanggit ng ate niya kay chanyeol. it's their own secret, anyway.

hinintay muna ni baekhyun na makarating sila sa playground at makaupo sa swings bago niya sinagot ang tanong.

"kasi i'm gay?" nakangiting sabi ni baekhyun but he's not looking at chanyeol. for some reason, natakot siyang tignan ito. pero nawala lahat ng takot nang sumagot si chanyeol.

"ramdam ko na pero magaling kang magtago." napalingon si baekhyun kay chanyeol at nakitang nakangiti ito. parang matutunaw na ang puso niya. "di pa alam nila tita?"

"hindi pa.. di pa ko ready magsabi. pero si ate, alam niya. yun pa eh wala naman kaming sikreto sa isa't isa."

napangiti si chanyeol dahil dito. kita niya kung gaano kamahal ni baekhyun si chaeyeon.  _baekhyun really is an angel._

"don't rush it. per feeling ko naman tatanggapin ka ni tita." sabi ni chanyeol habang ginugulo pa ang buhok ni baekhyun. "i get that vibe from her. unlike my mom.."

for a second, baekhyun looked confused. napansin naman ito ni chanyeol kaya tumawa siya.

"i wanna tell you a secret."

"are you sure you wanna tell me a secret?" napataas ang kilay ni baekhyun. tumango si chanyeol.

"i trust you enough to tell you i'm bisexual."

 

it's been days pero hindi pa rin maalis ni baekhyun sa isip niya ang sinabi ni chanyeol sa kanya.  _he's bi._ meaning.. he's also interested in guys. he could be interested in guys. he could be interested in him kung hindi lang siya ikakasal. sa ate ni baekhyun. and that is fucked up because baekhyun can't stop thinking about it. hindi niya mapigilan na isipin.

and he's doing his best to stop himself from wishing na sana hindi na lang siya boyfriend ni chaeyeon. na sana hindi nalang sila nagkakilala. na sana siya nalang at hindi na ang ate niya.

"gising ka pa?" napadilat si baekhyun ng marinig ang boses ni chanyeol. madilim na sa kwarto at ang tanging ilaw na lang ay yung galing sa led light ni chanyeol. baekhyun checked the digital clock. 2:15am.

"bakit?" mahinang tanong ni baekhyun. he heard some rustling bago niya nakita ang mukha ni chanyeol na nakasilip mula sa kama.

"can you come up here? dito ka matulog?" para namang tumigil ang mundo ni baekhyun. hindi niya alam kung nabingi ba siya o nananaginip ba siya o ginagago lang siya ni chanyeol. "i just had a bad dream.."

napapikit si baekhyun. if chanyeol would keep using that tone with him, bibigay at bibigay siya.

"but if you don't want to, it's okay-"

"no, it's fine." sabi ni baekhyun bago dahan-dahang umupo. huminga muna siya ng malalim bago dinampot ang isang unan at umakyat sa kama. umusog si chanyeol para may space si baekhyun.

"i'll just turn this off para makatulog ka." sabi ni chanyeol habang pinapatay ang led light. "makakatulog naman siguro ako because you're there."

hindi alam ni baekhyun kung anong ibig sabihin ni chanyeol pero hinayaan niya na lang. kung mas lalo niyang iisipin, mas lalong lalakas ang urge na yakapin si chanyeol na nasa tabi niya lang.

 

"you play well." napatigil si baekhyun nang biglang bumukas ang pinto. nakita niya si chanyeol na kakarating lang. may pinuntahan ito kasama ang ate niya. namula si baekhyun. chanyeol heard him play the piano.

'hehe, di naman.." nahihiyang sagot nito. narinig niya ang pagsara ng pinto, pati na rin ang footsteps ni chanyeol palapit sa kanya. maya-maya pa ay umupo na ito sa tabi niya since kasya naman sila sa bench. pinanood niya ang paglapat ni chanyeol ng mga daliri sa keys ng keyboard. ramdam na naman niya ang pagkabog ng puso niya.

chanyeol started to play a piece, at namangha si baekhyun. he knows na kaya niyang tumugtog, but chanyeol's way better than him. ramdam niya ang gigil at passion nito habang tumutugtog siya, at ramdam niya rin ang emosyon na dumadaloy mula kay chanyeol, papunta sa keys, hanggang sa nirerelease nitong tunog.

pagkatapos ng ilang minuto ay natapos na si chanyeol tumugtog.

"ano yung tinugtog mo?"

"random lang.. what do you think?"

"that sounded.. a bit sad pero parang thankful?" unsure na sagot ni baekhyun, trying to recall the tune. ngumiti si chanyeol bago ginulo ang buhok niya,

"you got it right. pero may kulang ka."

"ano?"

" _panghihinayang._ hindi mo narinig?" and then he stood up and left the room. hindi alam ni baekhyun kung tama ba ang naiisip niya.

 

sobrang bilis ng oras and all baekhyun wants to do is to stop time. kung hindi man, sana bumagal. tatlong linggo nang nags-stay si chanyeol sa kanila, and in less than two weeks, ikakasal na ito sa ate niya.

sobrang pagpipigil ang ginagawa ni baekhyun sa sarili niya. ever since that night na nagtabi sila ni chanyeol sa kama niya, madalas na siya nitong alukin na doon na lang matulog. sometimes, he would decline. aasarin si chanyeol na baga magka-crush siya kay baekhyun and they'd laugh it off. minsan magdadahilan siya na hindi siya nakakatulog ng maayos. but there were also some nights na nag g-give in siya. na hinahayaan niya ang sarili niya na maging malapit kay chanyeol.

kasi alam niya naman na hanggang dun lang talaga siya. hindi pa ba niya iga-grab yung opportunity?

"hindi ka pa rin tulog?" nakita na naman ni baekhyun si chanyeol nakasilip mula sa kama. "napapansin ko, lagi kang gising ng ganitong oras."

"ikaw din naman ah."

"nagigising lang ako." sabi ni chanyeol bago ibinaba ang kamay niya. hindi alam ni baekhyun kung anong pumasok sa isip niya, pero inabot niya ang kamay ni chanyeol at hinawakan ito.

tahimik lang.

walang nagsasalita.

they just held each other's hand.

gustong umiyak ni baekhyun dahil sobrang tindi na nang nararamdaman niya. gustong-gusto niya nang maging gago. maging selfish. pero kahit gustuhin man niya, hindi niya magawa. hindi niya magawa kaya  _bumitaw_ siya.

tumalikod siya dahil ayaw niyang makita si chanyeol. masyado siyang malapit. he even reached out to him, pero bakit ganun pa rin yung pakiramdam? sobrang lapit na niya pero hini pa rin siya maabot ni baekhyun? 

"matulog ka na. matutulog na ako."

"o-okay.. good night, baek."

 

ever since that night, sinubukan na ni baekhyun umiwas. palagi na siyang late umuuwi. minsan ay sinasadya niyang makatulog sa sofa sa sala kasi ayaw niyang magkasama sila ni chanyeol.

 _hindi pala ayaw._ gusto niya, pero mas mabuti na yung hindi sila magkasama. baka may masabi siya ng wala sa oras at baka magulo niya pa ang lahat.

on the other hand, pansin naman ito ni chanyeol. hindi siya nagsasalita pero pansin niyang iniiwasan siya ni baekhyun. and if he's being honest, he's not enjoying the feeling. nasanay na siya na laging nandyan si baekhyun. they would usually chat before sleep habang busy si baekhyun sa phone. sasawayin siya ni chanyeol, but he'll just laugh and open up a topic na pwedeng pag-usapan para madistract si chanyeol. eventually, bibitawan din ni baekhyun ang phone niya kasi mas nag-eenjoy naman talaga siyang kausap si chanyeol.

he wants to talk to baekhyun so bad. hindi niya lang talaga alam kung paano o kung kailan. palagi itong wala sa bahay. kapag lalapit naman siya ay umiiwas ito. hindi niya mahabol kasi.. hindi niya alam.

there's something holding him back. at alam ni chanyeol kung ano yun. ayaw niya lang talagang isipin.

 

_overnight swimming._

ayaw na ayaw ni baekhyun ng swimming at mga outing na ganito dahil sa isang dahilan.  _hindi siya marunong lumangoy._

pero dahil nga huling weekend na ito ni chanyeol sa kanila, wala naman na siyang nagawa. sobrang gusto ng mama nila si chanyeol para sa ate niya. kahit si baekbeom ay mukhang gusto rin si chanyeol para kay chaeyeon, hindi nga lang siya vocal. at si baekhyun naman? gusto niya si chanyeol. at wala nang karugtong.  _gusto niya._

"mag-isa ka dyan." nagulat naman si baekhyun nang may magsalita sa likuran niya. napalingon siya at nakita si chanyeol na may dalang dalawang bote ng beer. inabot niya kay baekhyun ang isa at tinanggap naman nito.

"sorry, ayaw ko lang talaga ng swimming." sabi ni baekhyun bago uminom. tumabi naman sakanya si chanyeol at uminom din.

"i heard. muntik ka raw malunod nung bata?"

"yup. ate told you that?" tanong ni baekhyun, ang atensyon ay nakay chaeyeon na busy sa pool kasama ang dalawang best friends niya mula elementary.

"nope. kwento ni tita." sabi ni chanyeol.

they talked more, asaran, kulitan. tapos naging seryoso na ang topic nung nasa pangalawang bote na sila.

"after this.. ilang araw na lang, ikakasal na kayo ni ate." sobrang nahirapan si baekhyun na sabihin yun without sounding bitter. habang sinasabi niya at parang literal na hinahati ang puso niya sa dalawa. narinig niya naman ang pag buntong hininga ni chanyeol.

"yeah.."

"you don't seem happy." baekhyun was not suppose to say that but it slipped. napatingin naman sakanya si chanyeol. akala niya magagalit ito, but he smiled at him instead.

"magaling ka. you see right through me." sabi ni chanyeol bago uminom ng beer. medyo nanlaki naman ang mga mata ni baekhyun kasi hindi niya naman ineexpect ang sagot nito sa kanya.

"so.. hindi ka masaya? na ikakasal ka kay ate?" mahina ang boses ni baekhyun.

"it's not that.." chanyeol sighed, malayo ang tingin. "masaya naman ako. we've always wanted this.. ang tagal na nga namin pinlano. tapos ngayon, mangyayari na talaga."

"oh.. eh anong problema?"

"i just wished.. i enjoyed my single life more? dapat pala, before i settled with someone.. nag try muna ako ng nag try. i should've let other people break my heart if they want to. mga ganun."

"nagsisisi ka ba na si ate...?"

"of course not." ngiti ni chanyeol kay baekhyun. "i love your sister. totoo. pero hindi ko lang maiwasan isipin yung mga.. bagay na namiss out ko. i wish i didn't hold back. i wish i loved freely."

ramdam ni baekhyun ang lungkot ni chanyeol. sa bawat salitang binibitawan nito, nadudurog pati ang puso niya.

"kaya ikaw.. sana hindi ka mag hold back. if you really want to, then try. it doesn't matter if it's going to break your heart. just try, and try, and try. iexperience mo. para pag dumating yung oras na ganito.. sigurado ka sa sarili mo na you didn't miss out on anything."

 

si baekhyun ang huling pumasok sa kwarto. magkakasama silang tatlo nila chanyeol at ni baekbeom sa isang room. tatabi sana siya kay baekbeom pero sinakop na nito ang buong kama. baekhyun tried to wake him up, pero wala. tulog talaga si gago.

kaya napabuntong hininga na lang siya bago lumakad palapit sa kama ni chanyeol.

"bakit gising ka pa?" tanong ni baekhyun. automatic na umusog si chanyeol para bigyan ng space si baekhyun. he slipped under the covers beside chanyeol, and the latter moved a little para mas malapit silang dalawa.

"can't sleep. dilim eh." sabi nito. "and you're my only hope. you know i can sleep without the lights on basta katabi kita."

napangiti si baekhyun. "pano na pala yan kapag hindi mo na ko kasama?"

"yan ang hindi ko alam.." sabi ni chanyeol. amoy ni baekhyun ang alak sa bawat paghinga ni chanyeol.

nakarami rin kasi sila ng inom kanina. kaya rin siguro tulog na tulog si baekbeom.

"tulog na tayo." sabi ni baekhyun at pumikit na pero naramdaman niya ang pag-usog ni chanyeol palapit sa kanya.

"can we talk some more?" malambing na tanong nito, at nanikip naman ang puso ni baekhyun. "kasi i'll miss you.. i'll definitely miss you."

naiiyak na si baekhyun. he chewed on his lower lip in hopes na mapigilan ang pag-iyak niya. "don't say things like that, chan.."

"why not?" baekhyun flinched nang maramdaman ang paghaplos ni chanyeol sa mukha niya, sa buhok niya. ayaw niyang buksan ang mga mata niya. ayaw niyang makita ang mukha ni chanyeol at ayaw niyang maiyak.

"kasi.." baekhyun opened his mouth to speak, pero isang hikbi ang kumawala. at nasundan pa ito ng isa. at isa pa. at isa pa. nanatili ang kamay ni chanyeol sa pisngi niya. "kasi mali yung gusto kong sabihin."

"ano ba yung gusto mong sabihin?" tanong ni chanyeol.  _alam niya._ alam niya pero gusto niyang marinig galing kay baekhyun mismo.

"ayoko.. chanyeol, ayoko." mahina ang paghikbi ni baekhyun, pero sobrang sakit.

"i won't judge.. kasi baka pareho tayo ng gustong sabihin."

lalong napaiyak si baekhyun. hindi niya na kayang itago. at alam niyang mali. sobrang mali, pero hindi niya naman ginusto 'to. nagmahal lang naman siya.  _nagmamahal lang naman siya._ tinignan niya si chanyeol, at kahit madilim, kita niya ang pagkislap ng mga mata nito. paiyak na rin siya.

"ayokong hilingin na sana.. hindi mo na lang nakilala si ate." tuloy ang pagtulo ng luha ni baekhyun, at sa bawat pagpunas ni chanyeol sa pisngi niya, lalo lang siyang naiiyak. "ayokong hilingin na sana ako yung mas una mong nakilala.. ayokong hilingin na sana ako na lang 'yung mahal mo pero lahat ng sinasabi kong ayaw ko, yun yung gusto ko eh."

hindi na namalayan ni baekhyun na hinila na siya ni chanyeol para yakapin. he cried in his chest. he's warm, and it's a nice feeling. at naiinis siya dahil hindi siya nakakaramdam ng guilt sa ngayon. hindi siya nagi-guilty na andito siya ngayon sa tabi ni chanyeol na magiging asawa na ng ate niya. hindi siya nagiguilty na yakap niyo ito. but he knows na after this nice, sabay sabay lahat ng guilt na lalapit at yayakap sa kanya. because that's how it is.

"and i'm sorry to break it to you but you're not the only one who feels that way."

napaangat ang tingin niya. seryoso ba si chanyeol sa sinabi niya?

"i wish i had met you sooner, baekhyun." ngiti ni chanyeol sa kanya. pero yung malungkot na ngiti. "sana hinintay kong dumating ka kahit walang kasiguraduhan na darating ka."

lalong umiyak si baekhyun. kasi 'yun ang mas masakit. hindi lang siya. si chanyeol din. silang dalawa. at alam nilang hindi pwede. na hanggang dun lang. hanggang hiling lang sila.

"pero mahal mo naman si ate diba?" tanong ni baekhyun. "mahal mo naman si ate."

chanyeol tightened his arm around baekhyun. he loves chaeyeon, at sigurado siya dun. pero iba kasi si baekhyun. alam ni chanyeol kung ano si baekhyun sa buhay niya.  _baekhyun is his soulmate._ at kahit walang sila, kahit hindi pwedeng magkaroon ng sila, alam niya na baekhyun will always be  _that._ he will always be his soulmate at walang magbabago dun.

chanyeol pressed a soft kiss on baekhyun's forehead. matagal. puno ng pagmamahal.

"i'm sorry."

 

sobrang bagal ng oras. dahan-dahang naglalakad si baekhyun palapit kay chanyeol. maayos ang buhok, maayos ang suot na suit. he tried to smile, pero naramdaman niya na naman ang pamumuo ng luha sa mga mata niya. it's the day of the wedding and he's walking down the isle not as the groom, but as the brother of the bride. napapagitnaan nila ng mama niya si chaeyeon na sobrang ganda sa wedding dress niya.

mabagal ang paglakad. gusto na ni baekhyun na makarating na sila kay chanyeol para matapos na to. para makaiyak na siya ng maayos.

nagtama ang mga mata nila ni chanyeol for a moment, at ramdam niya ang kuryente sa puso niya. especially when he gave him  _that_ smile. that same smiile he gave him that night. 

yumuko na lang si baekhyun hanggang makarating sila sa harap. chanyeol hugged baekhyun's mom, and then he turned to him. sobrang lamig ng kamay ni baekhyun at sobrang bilis ng tibok ng puso niya. chanyeol pulled him for a hug. hindi na napigilan ni baekhyun ang pag iyak ng binulungan siya ni chanyeol.

he nodded at him nung humiwalay na. and then chanyeol's eyes were on chaeyeon. at oras na para umalis sa harap nila.

baekhyun's mom squeezed his hand as they walked towards their seat. hindi maalis ni baekhyun ang mga salita ni chanyeol.

 

_isa pa sanang buhay. tapos, ikaw. tayo._

**Author's Note:**

> hello!!! maraming salamat sa pagbabasa dfajdhaj tangina walang matinong notes guys sobrang lala ng iyak ko hindi ko inexpect na hahagulgol ako dito pero yan salamat sa lahat!! feel free to dm or tweet me heheheeheheheh ang sakit amputangina


End file.
